


Love Surrounds You

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Trans Character, College, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Future Fic, Girls' Night, Glitter, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Massage, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Jules decides to smear glitter all over Rue’s naked body.





	Love Surrounds You

**Author's Note:**

> My sweet girls 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰 WHO IS EXCITED FOR SEASON 2 PLEASE FIX THIS I'M BEGGING YOU

*

Rue has snorted a few questionable things in her life.

Glitter — _no_, definitely no.

Jules's finger pokes around her nostril, pretending to go in, and Rue yell-laughs.

"Stooooop!" Jules squeals, restraining her girlfriend by holding a palm firmly to Rue's tummy. She's a vision in rainbow tinged highlighter. Clear gem stick-ons on Jules's temples and brows and her inner-corners. "Don't do that! You'll ruin your makeup!"

"Hey, you were the one trying to pick my nose," Rue monotones, smirking. "I was retaliating."

"Uh-huh…"

Ever since they left East Highland High, graduating out and moving to Northwestern, attending freshmen-level classes… it’s been good. Better than Rue’s life has been in a while. Maybe the town was fucking cursed. Maybe not. They bribe the RA to switch out assigned roommates. Rue loves living under the same roof with Jules, smoking out the opened window and jamming out to BTS, listening to Jules ramble cheerfully about her newest lessons in French and Philosophy.

They're still not beyond kissing and heavy petting over-the-clothes for sex, but Jules seems alright with it. Rue wishes she could, but her anxiety yells and _yells_ inside her stupid _fucking_ depressed brain. Can't even medicate for it until she's cleaner.

Girls on their floor hurry in and out of the bathroom for the on-campus sorority event. 

Jules shut their door, saddling over Rue and working on Rue's look once she finished her own. Nothing too special. A strapless clincher-corset in plum. Loose fitting dark slacks. Body glitter with silver and bright, iridescent peach sparkles. All over Rue's cheeks and jaw and forehead.

Jules's fingers stroke over Rue's collarbone, rubbing in the glitter.

Rue twitches, frowning. "Jules—"

"Oh my god, that's adorable—you're _ticklish_." Jules unclinches the plum top, exposing Rue's little, lovely breasts. "_Hold on_—"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make you look like a disco ball, Rue." More of the sparkly, cool goop smears on Jules's hands. She massages over Rue's arms and wrists, at first, kissing over a thin, brownish-pink scar. Rue's face heats. Glitter ends up on Rue's neck, her ribs and her torso. It's slow, purposeful torture when Jules finally runs her glitter-palms over Rue's areolas, looking smug as shit.

A thumb drags over Rue's nipple, and she moans out, squirming.

"Could you, _uh_—" Jules bends over, grinning wider, sucking lightly on her tit. Rue's voice croak-cracks. "—_fuck_—"

"Was that okay?"

There's genuine concern beneath Jules's amusement. "I…" Rue breathes, nodding frantically. "Yeah… yeah, think so… … …"

"Love you."

Glitter—_more, more glitter_—a glitter of moisture films Jules's eyes as she stares softly, thoughtfully on Rue. Hearing it spoke so boldly, unafraid and real, stirs the flaming heat out of Rue's face and into her breastbone. Fuck, she does too.

So much.

*


End file.
